Am I on to something?
by julielal
Summary: traduction d'une fic d'Icarus Malfoy Un soir en rentrant chez lui, Lucius Malfoy tombe sur un Voldemort très éméché. OS, Slash


« Le Seigneur des Ténébres attend dans votre bureau, Lucius. »

« Merci, ma chérie. »

« Mon seigneur. »

« Lucius! »

« Mon seigneur? »

« C'est tout simplement _splendide _de te revoir mon cher petit sous-fifre blond! »

« Pardonnez-moi, mon seigneur, mais... Avez-vous bu? »

« Oh _relaxe_, Lucius! Enlève donc ce fichu balai de ton popotin et prends un verre avec moi! »

« Très bien, mon seigneur... C'est mon whiskey Pur-Feu après tout. »

« Foutaises. »

« Excusez-moi? »

« Foutaises. _Foutaises!_ Voilà ce que c'est! »

« Ce qu'est _quoi_? »

« Foutaises. »

« Mon seigneur, je pense que- »

« Foutaises! Je crois... Je _crois_ Lucius, que toi et moi n'avons plus été tout_ seuls_ depuis _très longtemps_. »

« Oui, mon seigneur, je suis d'accord. Néanmoins, je pense- »

« Est-ce que je suis sur un piste, Lucius? »

« Je ne sais pas, mon seigneur... »

« Je crois bien que je suis sur une piste. »

« Un piste pour _quoi_, mon seigneur? »

« Ca m'a frappé, soudainement! C'est une idée si simple, après tout! Tu ne crois pas, mon mignon? »

« Euh... Mon seigneur, peut-être pourriez-vous vous asseoir et m'expliquer de quoi vous parlez. »

« Oh, mais Lucius! C'est un percée _merveilleuse_! »

« Je n'en doute pas. »

« Ce n'est plus seulement à propos de tuer les Sang-de-bourbe et les Moldus! »

« Ah bon? »

« Non! Ca ne l'a jamais été. »

« ... »

« C'est vrai. »

« ... »

« Honnêtement, Lucius. »

« Mon seigneur, je crois que vous avez trop bu .»

« Oh, foutaises! »

« Oh par Salazar... »

« Oh, Lucius. Lucius. _Luciusssss. _»

« Mon seigneur, je pensais plutôt que vous vouliez avoir une discussion sérieuse avec moi, et pas... Mmm... »

« Lucius, c'est sérieux, mon joli. »

« Quoi-ah! Quel genre de discussion implique d'avoir votre main-ah-ici? »

« Je voulais savoir si tu penses que je suis sur une piste. »

« En premier lieu, je ne _sais pas_ sur quelle piste vous êtes, mon seigneur. »

« C'est une très évidente et très sérieuse -tu aimes ça, pas vrai?- question, mon petit chien snobinard. »

« Mmm... Vos surnoms affectueux, mon seigneur, ne correspondent pas aux standards du genre. »

« Tuer des Sangs-de-bourbe ne comble plus du tout mon appétit, mon mignon. Ca ne me suffit tout simplement plus... Et bien, coucou! tu as l'air tout excité de me voir! »

« Oui, mon seigneur, de toute évidence. Je croyais que le but de votre existence était de débarasser le monde des Sang-de-Bourbe? »

« Non, non... C'était juste un truc pour mettre tous les petits Sang Purs avides de pouvoir de mon côté. »

« Vraiment? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Alors -oh oui, refaites ça- quelle _est_ la raison? »

« N'est-ce pas évident? »

« J'ai bien peur que non, mon seigneur. Mmm, c'est bon... »

« Bien sûr que si. Tu devrais vraiment faire plus attention à moi, Luciusssss. »

« Je fais très- oh mon dieu -attention. »

« Vraiment, parce que je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas. »

« Mon seigneur? »

« Non, je crois que tu ne fais pas très attention à moi. Par exemple, de quelle couleur sont mes yeux? »

« Ils sont- quoi? Quel rapport _ça_ peut bien avoir? »

« Tu vois? C'est exactement ce dont je parle, espèce de salaud blond. Tu ne penses à personne d'autre qu'à toi. »

« Mais, mon seigneur- »

« Non! Non, je vois bien ce que c'est. Tu as un nouveau maître, je comprends. »

« Mon- »

« Non! Je savais que ça arriverait un jour! Tu as trouvé un maître plus jeune, plus dans le vent. Je savais qu'un jour mon apparence se fânerait et que mes Mangemorts me déserteraient, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça arrive si tôt. »

« ... »

« C'est si blessant, Lucius! Tu ne réalises donc pas? »

« Mon seigneur, je crois- »

« Non, tu ne réalises pas. »

« Si, je réalise. »

« J'en doute. »

« ... »

« Tu vois. »

« Vois quoi? »

« Rien »

« ... »

« Je suis sur la piste de quelque chose d'important, Luce. »

« Oh, pas encore ça... Une minute, vous m'avez appelé 'Luce'? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Ne remets pas ton seigneur en question. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Bien. »

« J'étais juste curieux, mon seigneur. »

« Je t'appellerai comme je veut. »

« Je le sais, mon seigneur. »

« Alors ne me remet pas en question. »

« J'ai arrêté. »

« Bien. »

« Ok. »

« Maintenant, Lucius chéri, retournons à mon plan. »

« La nuit va être très longue... »

« Je te demande pardon? »

« Rien, mon seigneur. »

« D'accord alors. »

« D'accord... »


End file.
